happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 6: Fateful Days
"Okay, we're out of the fortress and now moving at 'Guin knows how fast. Any ideas on slowing down?" Erik asked through the USNET. "No idea, by the looks of things, we should be heading for the water planet." Jack replied. "Oh good, we ejected at just the right time to get to the planet where our spaceship is. But still, how do we slow down?" "Well, in theory, if the water isn't shallow, the water will slow our speed." Christina suggested. "Yeah, but think about what would happen to us, it would be similar to hitting a wall." "Good point, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if these things have parachutes. You know, we could slow down in the atmosphere if we connect each other's pods." "Great idea, lets see if these things have side thrusters." Jack said, fortunately they had. After a few minutes (including some misalignments), they had all connected. And just in time, because they soon felt the heat of their pods burning up. "Come on, open up." Mumble said as the ship cooled down, releasing the parachutes. The opening caused the ship to jerk upwards, before calming. Eventually the pods landed in the water. "Okay, now where did we put that ship." (D)Mumble said. "Seriously? It's right behind you." Erik pointed out as he saw the ship they left behind a few hours back. "Well I wasn't looking there." "Okay, lets get in, and then we'll try to find a way to stop Vincentine." Jack said. They eventually made it out of the water planet. Heading back to the ice planet, they landed near the factory without any trouble. "Well then, lets try to find some parts, and we'll group together in about an hour to see what we've found." Erik and Jack said as they all went to the factory. "So how did Vincentine... your brother became, you know." Christina asked. "What he is now? (Sigh) We used to be the best, the closest brothers. We grew up and decided to find a way to travel in time. Luck was on our side at that time, since we found a way very easily. But then we tried something else, we wanted to find a way of travelling through universes at will, without anything with us. That time luck was not on our side. It went completely wrong and Vincentine had almost every part of his good soul stripped away. He did gain the ability we had hoped to get, along with the ability to morph into any living thing. But the cost was too great. In the time we were in he destroyed everything, fortunately I escaped, but since then I have tried to hide form him. Ever since then he's planned his revenge. But this whole time I was with you guys I never knew I was already in his trap. I'm sorry for anything he's done to you guys, especially you Adult Mumble and Christina, since you guys got killed by him. I guess I was indirectly responsible for that." "It's alright, now that we know, we can at least try to convince him to be good." Adult Mumble suggested. "That won't work, I've read and seen a FanFiction where a penguin tried to convince a great evil mind to be on the good side, that ended with one of his friends being killed." "Well then, if that won't work, then we need something." As they were gathering supplies, they were oblivious to Vincentine watching them from the outside. "Now they know, huh? This has gotten a little bit harder. But I think I know just the thing that could stop them. I just, need a moment." Fateful Day – TheDuckCow "Here I stand at the edge of the building while this man As he builds all the tools, doing everything he can To remove my life and everything So I ask dearest Brother, just "How" Just how can it be that he, has done this to me? We were down below, down below bedrock Plans to change the world, every single way How close we were, but it ended in shock On that fateful day Recall the games that we played, back when we were just kids? Like the time we played catch, using bendy, little grids You were cool, you were nice, you were my hero and my friend Never did I think twice, and it was always on you Which I would depend... Now look at what you've done to me, I never had a choice Yes, that's right dear Jack, you can't ignore my voice I'm gonna end your world, and bring justice forth On some fateful day (Jack)I was trying to make this hero wake So he could stop all endings and disasters (Vincentine)I was meant to be powerful and free Then you failed, and of course It corrupted my whole life I'm just your mistake, a waste of a soul Someday I'll make you pay, you'd better watch your clock Go ahead and run But we will meet again Just you wait 'till then On some fateful day" After about an hour, the team grouped up again. "So, you guys got anything?" Jack asked. "We found some armour." "We found some parts to add to the ship." "And we found some weapons." "That's great, lets gear up and find Vincen-" "Did someone call me?" Vincentine said as he glided gown to the ground. "Oh, it's you." Both Jack and Vincentine said at the same time. "You think you've won yet? Well here's plan A." Vincentine said as an army of robots, about half a meter high, came crawling toward them." "Okay, any ideas?" Jack asked. "Um, run to the ship?" Atticus suggested. "(Sigh) Fine then." They ran to the ship, and flew away. As they headed toward the closest planet to the Black Hole, they got teleported back to the ice planet. "Oh great, now we've go this to worry about." Gloria said as they saw the Black Hole. The ice planet was closer to it than any other, and it was falling toward it. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters